Waiting
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Tanya waits for her Husband, Adam to return. Tanya/Adam. Mature Themes. One-shot.


Waiting

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

Summary: Tanya waits for her husband Adam to return. Mature themes. One-shot.

Pairing: Adam/Tanya

disclaimer: I don't own anything. Never get tired of saying that.

Updated: September 2012. I fixed some of the errors in the story. So if anyone who comes across this story who is a beta reader read carefully and leave a review to let me know if I missed anything.

Thank you and enjoy.

Double Update! I updated the story erorrs. including the lyrics from one of my favorite song from Marion Ord. I figured it will do well with the story. Check it out on you tube!

* * *

Clutching the green plaid shirt that was once his,sitting by the white color window staring at the night sky in a quiet bedroom, Tanya Park waits for her Husband, Adam; Her husband of seventeen years to return.

It had been two years and she was still holding the thought that he will return.

I'm sitting here

And I'm waiting Patiently

For the clock to turn

It's not all that fast today

But I'm on my own

I know I'm alone

I'll be witnessing

A happy ending

It seem like forever. It was forever. The problems that they were having in their marriage. They rarely communicate as much as they used to. They would fight most of the time,so bad, it was too much to bear for Adam and he left to be with _her_. someone Tanya never thought that would do such a thing to her someone that she thought that was once her best friend. Something that Tanya had never thought in a million years from him after everything they had been through together. She wondered if had aged since the last time she saw him as he hauled suitcases inside his truck and drove away without a second glance. She wondered will she recognize him? Was he still sexy as she remember him all those years ago? When will he walked to that door?Did he had a change of heart?

I'm sitting here in silence

I'm waiting here Patiently

And I'm wondering

If you're waiting too

I'm sitting here alone now And I'm waiting here on my own

I'm wondering, if you're waiting for me to.

She closed he eyes and opened them as She imagined the scene before her. Adam walks through the front door. she could hear the suitcases fall from his hands. she could hear him walking up the stairs getting closer and suddenly...

He's standing at their bedroom door.

Tanya didn't say a word. Shocked that she is actually seeing him in real eyes. Adam face is motionless he stares at her and she wonders what he's thinking.

''Tanya,'' he whisper her name.

Tanya smiles as she heard her name fall from his lips.''Adam.''

Tanya can suddenly see the hurt in his eyes. The hurt and pain he had caused her. She stands up walking towards him, Taking one little step at time that seemed forever. Not baring to take another, she runs to him and jumps into his arms. feeling his arms clenching around her waist in a istant,showing the same response. She placed her head to the crock of his neck running her fingers through his soft black hair.

''Tanya I-'' Adam is over-whelmed by the affection and Tanya could hear him shakes with sobs.

''Shh,It's okay,'' She sniffles. ''You're here and that all that matters.''

''Please let me-''

She shook her head. ''There's no need to explain you don't need to explain anything.''

''Can you ever forgive me?''

She releases her hold around him and look into his sad eyes and a small appeared on her face. ''You're forgiven.''

I'm watching now

I'm seeing others as they pass me by

It's not a pretty sight

but it will be someday

And it's not that I

It's not that I'm afraid of losing you

I'm afraid of me, and what my choices might do

One word was not spoken in a matter of minutes as they held each other in a tight embrace . Running her hands slowly up and down her back,looking into each other's eyes,Adam leaned down and passionately kissed her on the lips.

They didn't waste any time. Tanya wrapped her arms tightly around his neck falling further into the embrace. Backing slowly towards the bed, Tanya tried to remove Adam's green plaid shirt while Adam tried to slowly un button the back of her yellow sundress. Stopping just inches away from the bed, They broke the kiss, only stopping to remove the rest of their clothing. Adam removed his green plaid shirt, reveling a strong muscular tone. For Tanya, she loosed her scarps of her dress as the silk material fall to the floor standing their in only her underwear.

''You're So beautiful,'' He whispered.

Tanya says nothing. Only to slowly unloose his pants along with her removing her underwear. Their lips met once more taking turns rolling on top of each other on the bed. Tanya moan softly as she felt the stiff hardness of Adam's erection against her thigh.

''You're hard,'' She breathed. when she felt Adam's soft tongue on her sensitive nipples.

''For you,'' He whispered.

All the time I seem to wonder

How all this is gonna end

Will you stay with me forever and tell me that you'll never go away...

That was the answer she needed. Taking matters into her own hands she felt in charge as she stared at the one and only man she dearly love wanting to taste that passion that he had for her for so long. Trailing kisses down his body she stopped by the intrusion of black hair nesting just above his strong member. Giving it a few strokes she licked his lips and stared at him with her brown lusty eyes as she took him fully into her mouth.

Adam moaned feeling pure desire as he felt his wife talented mouth on him. Slowly bobbing her head up and down his length,using her hands to stroke him in can feel herself getting aroused as she felt Adam's hands creeping slowly against her moist folds,slowly pressing two fingers inside working slowly in and out of her while rubbing her clit between his fingers. The pleasure was too much to bear and she stopped her teasing on him and changed her position, placing him against her moist opening.

They were speechless as they met as one. Moving slowly dearly against one another looking into each other eyes in define lust. Soon the thrust became frantic. Adam's hand grip tightly on her waist as she rode him harder,grunting with each Thrust . In a matter of moments, he came inside her filling her with his essence with a grunt, her with a scream falling on top of him with a sign. She can feel his hands rubbing up and down her back as they tried to repress their breathing.

''I love you,Tanya. I love you.''

I'm sitting here in silence

I'm waiting here patiently

and I'm wondering

If you're waiting too

I'm sitting here alone now and I'm waiting here on my own

I'm wondering, if you're waiting for for me too.

She heard his words. Clear as a bell. and she wanted to cry and never let him go. he was here. Adam was there and that's all mattered. Tanya closed her eyes and fell asleep against his warm chest...

Opening her eyes, she realised that everything was silent around her. She was alone. Feeling that dull ache in her chest,she realized it was only a dream. Clutching against the green plaid shirt that was once his, with tears in her eyes. She sat quietly by the white colored window staring at the night sky...

I'm sitting here in silence

And I'm waiting here patiently

And I'm wondering

If you're waiting too

I'm sitting here alone now

And I'm waiting here on my own

I'm wondering

If you're waiting for me too...3

Waiting.

* * *

Author notes: Well, what do you guys think? I was kinda thinking of a possible Tommy/Tanya pairing, but I am not sure of a plot. If anyone has any ideas let me know! I can take a challenge. Also,Someone give a shout out and review!


End file.
